Snitch
by christywitha CH
Summary: Exactly what happened to Cho and Marietta Edgecombe's friendship after Marietta told Umbridge about Dumbledore's Army?


**Two weeks ago**

"I'm off to Hogsmeade today. Would you care to join me?" Marietta Edgecombe's hair was pinned back in a bun, and her neck was wrapped in a tight scarf.

"Oh, sorry. I'm going with Harry today." Cho said. While Marietta was happy with her best friend's luck with men, it also left her jealous.

"But you went with him last weekend," she pointed out. "I went alone last weekend as well."

"I know, I know." Cho frowned. "It's okay. We'll go another time. I promise." With that, the black haired beauty left the room with confidence and excitement radiating from her every step.

_"It's just like when she was with Cedric," _Marietta mumbled to herself.

* * *

"What is the matter?" Cho whispered to her best friend. Marietta's left foot was tapping furiously against the tile on the ground below her. They were sitting through a Dumbledore's Army meeting, one that Cho nearly forced Merietta to attend.

"I'm not learning anything, Cho," Marietta said, her tone sharp at the last word. "These meetings are wasting my time."

"Just wait a few more minutes. Harry's a brilliant teacher."

"The only thing he's brilliant at is _lying_," Marietta scoffed, a smirk rising upon her face. She left the meeting, eying the Chosen One on her way out.

She knew why she was doing this. There wasn't a doubt in her mind about her motifs. Umbridge offered the girl _450 galleons_ for her testimony. Her mother was recently let off of her job at the Ministry. The least she could do was somehow give her mother some money to live off of as she was searched for another job. That wasn't the only reason she was doing this though.

Harry Potter was stealing her best friend away from her.

* * *

"Come in!" Marietta heard from the inside the room. She stepped inside the Professor's office, noticing the pink plastered all over the walls. "What is it, Edgecombe?"

"I know where they're gathered," she said. Her legs shook with fear, her heart beat harder and harder at the thought of the scandal she was performing. "I know where they're holding their meetings."

"Where _who_ is holding _what_ meetings?" the witch interrogated. Marietta began to question herself again. _Will she hurt Cho?_

"Harry Potter. Harry Potter and the rest of Dumbledore's Army."

* * *

"_How could you!"_

"I don't know what you're talking about," Marietta replied. She kept her nose inside of her book, refusing to make eye contact with the girl.

"How could you snitch!" Marietta darted her eyes to all four corners of the page of the book she was reading.

"I didn't-"

"Oh shut up, Marietta! We all know you did it!"

"Whatever, Cho," Marietta said.

"How the hell could you do that to him! He was only trying to teach us for our own goods!"

"Oh come off it, Cho! You can't tell me you actually believe that liar!"

"He _watched Cedric die!_" Cho lowered her voice to a whisper.

"He's only saying that to cover up the murder _he _committed!"

"Oh stop it. Tell me the truth, Marietta. Tell me the truth or I swear to God this friendship is over."

Marietta sighed. She shut her book, and noticed her dampening hands. "_She paid me four hundred some galleons, Cho!_" Marietta whispered. "_You know I couldn't let that up! My mum lost her job_!"

"I don't care!" Cho's black hair swayed back and forth with every word she said. The sharpness of her tone sliced the silent air of the common room. "Money is something I could have easily provided for you if you'd only _told_ me!"

"That's besides the point, Cho." Marietta walked upstairs and into her room.

"I actually thought that after all we've been through, that I could trust you," Cho said behind her. Her arms were crossed.

"This has nothing to do with our relationship!" Marietta lied.

"I don't want to talk to you, Marietta. You've ruined everything."

**That weekend**

"Listen, Cho," Marietta said. They were sitting in the Ravenclaw common room, silently studying for the upcoming OWLs. "Do you think I can make everything up to you? Let's just go to the Three Broomsticks. On me?"

"I don't want anything to do with you. Besides. I have _detention_ today thanks to you." Cho shut her book and stood up, brushing off all notice of what used to be her best friend.

* * *

**A/N : This was written for The 2012 Hogwarts Games: Butterfly 100-1000. I hoped you enjoyed it! Many thanks to my beta mrsginnypotter12347.  
**


End file.
